The general fans watching ballgames onsite mostly want to catch balls hit by the players, especially the balls that break records or have special meanings. They also want to get the balls signed by the players to make the balls to become collectibles, mementos and valuables. Many fans of the ballgames display the signature balls in the house as decorative items to show off their pride and collection desire.
For the record-breaking balls or those which have special meaning, ballgame players often try to keep for themselves, and offer non-regular balls to substitute the signatures to be collected by the fans as a win-win choice. But such memento balls could lose their value in the event that the ballgame players have suffered significant negative publication or undesirable game records. If such occasions take place the signature balls could lose their value and be thrown away. Moreover, the conventional signature balls are not regular balls and cannot be recycled and used again, hence also create environmental conservation concerns.